


True Love

by joss_is_boss



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joss_is_boss/pseuds/joss_is_boss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They find the perfect song to describe their love for Valentines Day. Pezberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The song is "True Love" by Pink  
> Santana is italics, Rachel is underlinded

Mr Schue smiled as he approached the front of the room, looking at all of the couples trying to cuddle in hard plastic chairs: Sam and Mercedes, Quinn and Puck, Brittany and Artie, Kurt and Blaine, Mike and Tina, Rachel was practically in Santana's lap, and Finn was holding hands with the new girl Sugar who couldn't sing at all but anyone could join so she just wouldn't get any solos.

"Okay, I can see that you're all getting in the Valentines Day spirit, so to go along with that this weeks lesson is going to be... LOVE. It could be about romantic love, familial love, or just the love between friends. You can work with partners but not in groups." He noticed the slight cringe go across Finn's face and truly felt sorry for the boy, but he went on, "Rachel and Santana were gracious enough to get prepare an example over the weekend, okay girls take it away."

The two stood up, walked to the two stools Mr. Schue had been standing in front of and, nodding at the band, started to sing the song that they felt summed up their love for each other perfectly.

 

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_ (Whoa-Oh-Oh)

_There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_ (Whoa-Oh-Oh)

 

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

 

_"Why I'm still here, oh where could I go?"_

_You're the only love I've ever known_

_But I hate you_ , I really hate you

_So much I think it must be_

 

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_No one else can break my heart like you_

 

Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings

Just once please try not to be so mean _(Whoa-Oh-Oh)_

Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E

Come on I'll say it slowly _(Romance)_ You can do it, Babe

 

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

You're an asshole, but I love you

And you make me so mad I ask myself

 

_ "Why I'm still here, or where could I go?" _

_ You're the only love I've ever known _

_But I hate you_ , I really hate you

_ So much I think it must be _

 

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love, it must be true love_

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

 

_I think it must be love_ (I love you)

_I think it must be love_ (I love you)

 

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

Why do you say the things that you say?

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete_ _(I think it must be)_

 

_True love_ _(It must be)_ _True love_

_It must be true love_ _(It must be)_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

 

_True love_ (It must be) _True love_

_It must be true love_ (It must be)

_And no one else can break my heart like you_

 

 

Like you _(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_ No one else can break my heart like you

 

Like you _(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Yo-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_(Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_ No one else can break my heart like you

 

By the end everyone was on their feet, stuck somewhere between crying and laughing, but cheering all the same.


End file.
